


Really Good Geology Puns

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendships, Gen, I like Maud way too much, Why Did I Write This?, probably will flout relative chronology of Prime and Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Really Good Geology Puns

"Wait, how did we end up here?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"And where is here?" Rarity asked, trying to extricate herself from the pile of people that had resulted when they all fell over.

"Um, why do you have wings?" asked the giant orange and white...robot...thing.

Rainbow Dash was already sitting up. "Magic. Why do you have a--a windmill on your back?"

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," the blue and white one quipped.

"Hold on, Chase, who are these people and how did they end up on Griffin Rock?" the large red one asked. 

"We're uh--I'm Twilight Sparkle, and that's Rarity, Fluttershy, Wallflower, Rainbow Dash, Maud Pie, Applejack, Sunset Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie," Twilight explained.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Pinkie suggested as cheerfully as ever.

"I'm Heatwave, leader of the Rescue Bots," reported the red one.

The first orange robot sounded kind of nervous "I'm Blades. I'm also a helicopter." 

"And I am Chase. I enforce the law, but I am not aware that you have broken any by showing up here."

"Oh," Rarity laughed, "you sound like the character in that musical that just came to town."

"Or like the law enforcement on the space station. What in tarnation _are_ we doing here?" Applejack cut in.

A green robot walked over and looked at the other robots before answering "We don't know how you got here, if you didn't intentionally enter the Groundbridge. I'm Boulder, by the way."

"Ooh, Maud, you should introduce Boulder to Boulder!" Pinkie exclaimed, to the general confusion of the robots. 

But no one replied or asked what she had meant, because a short figure wearing a spacesuit like garment that entirely concealed any of their identifying features came out of a large elevator the girls hadn't noticed...


End file.
